wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44 , 45 ---- Hollymask noticed Risingsun leaving the camp. She bounded over. "Hi, Risingsun, are you going out to look for herbs? I could help," she meowed, assuming that's what he was doing. She wanted to get outside and do something instead of being stuck in camp all day. ~Patchfeather~ 23:54, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun turned swiftly, blinking in surprise. "Oh, Hollymask, it's you." He flicked his tail as he stood still. "Sure, I wouldn't mind any help finding some poppy seeds."Silverstar 23:59, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask nodded and exited the camp. "Blizzardheart is doing well, most queens would have been too depressed to care for her kits after her mate and two of her kits are dead." she remarked, feeling a spark of admire to the she-cat. ~Patchfeather~ 00:03, August 12, 2016 (UTC) "She's a strong one for sure," he commencted as he walked along, glancing around for any blooming poppies. "Even though they're without a father, I'm sure she'll raise her kits well."Silverstar 00:10, August 12, 2016 (UTC) (Remove this post if the kittens aren't born) Lilackit squirmed against her mother searching for a source to milk. The dilute kitten made a shrill noise before falling silent and beginning to suckle. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 00:21, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Blizzardheart gently lapped her daughter and rested her head on her paws. She felt so proud of them already. Windkit tried to find his mothers milk, only to fail and try to suckle her paw. ---- "I remember when I had kits, it was wonderful! I loved them so much. You look at those four kits as your own, do you?" ~Patchfeather~ 01:15, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun blinked in surprise, unaware that Hollymask had kits of her own. "Oh, those four? Yes...yes I do." He smiled slightly at the thought of the four troublesome apprentices. "It's odd, I feel like it's my duty to look after them, as if...they're actually my family."Silverstar 01:19, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar nodded at Creekfrost, but wasn't really listening--------Autumnpaw tried to get the image of the dead kit out of his head, without succes. He went to the freshkill pile only to find himself face-to-face with Pepperpaw, who nodded to him. "Hey," Pepperpaw said, quietly. Autumnpaw nodded slightly to him, but didn't say anything, then he paused. "A-a-are you enjoying RockClan?" he hadn't spoken to his adoptive brother in moons, and it was the most awkward conversation of his life, and that was out of a lot of choices. "Yeah, I guess," Pepperpaw said. "How old are you, anyway?" Autumnpaw asked, feeling like he should know the age of his own brother, even if they weren't blood-related. "Fifteen moons," Pepperpaw said, out of instinct. "No, you are not," Autumnpaw said, "That is how old I ''am." "Right, sorry." Pepperpaw said. "I forgot.....you are my brother, I can't really lye about my age to you." "Y-y-you lye about your age?" Autumnpaw asked. "H-how come?" "It is a long story, which involves death betryal, and sacrifice." Pepperpaw said. "Wait---what?" Autumnpaw asked. "It's compicated," Pepperpaw said. "Anyway, I think I am........eleven, or twelve moons? Maybe ten. I don't know." 02:49, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Heathersun trotted past her brothers, not really paying attention to them. ---- Slatestream came back from hunting. ---- Frozenwind stretched outside the warriors' den. The tom was planning on visiting Blizzardheart and her kits soon... after all, they were his kin. --look me in the eye 05:52, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Sedgecloud made her way towards the Warriors' den bumping into a solid body. The air in her throat whooshed out and she landed flat on her butt. The brown tabby narrowed her eyes up at the body. A white tom - Frozenwind. "Oh..I'm sorry," she said standing up on shaky legs. She felt a gaze on her and dreadfully met her father's gaze. Tigerfur watched as his daughter bumped into Frozenwind and fall flat on her butt. Clumsy and unsociable. What a mix. — ~Patchfeather~ 13:38, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Autumnpaw paused. "D-do you ever talk to Cinnamonstrike?" He asked, even though he suspected the answer. "Yes." Pepperpaw said. "R-r-r-really?" Autumnpaw replied, surprised. "Yeah, in fact whenever I see a cat I go and run over and see hello, because as you remember that is always what I did in the two minutes who knew each other before you abandoned me!" Pepperpaw hissed. Autumnpaw relizard he had been being sarcastic. "Look Pepperpaw.....about that, I ''am ''sorry. I have wanted to tell you that since you joined but....I never was able to do it. Just, I couldn't not go with Cinnamonstrike, she was my sister! I wanted to stay, but........ "But she was family," Pepperpaw said, quietly. "And family never gives up on each other." "Y-y-yeah," Autumnpaw said. "Exactly. But you were my family too, we weren't related, but you were still my brother! And I was..." "We weren't family, " Pepperpaw said. "We could have been brothers, but you gave on me. We will never be family, Autumnpaw. It is too late for that. You had a chance, one you didn't take. But I don't blame you. I would have done the same. So I do....forgive you, I guess." "Cinnamonstrike regretted too," Autumnpaw said. "From the moment she sent you away. She would have admit, though. She doesn't like to show that she regrets something, or did something wrong. She wasn't unlike you, in fact." "The last time someone said that too me," Pepperpaw said. "The cat they were talking about....well, nevermind him." Pepperpaw padded away. 13:40, August 12, 2016 (UTC) "Runningstar? did you even hear me?" Creekfrost asked, twitching the tip of his tail. ~Patchfeather~ 13:43, August 12, 2016 (UTC) "What?" Runningstar asked. "Oh! Yeah, I'm fine." Creekfrost scuffed his paws on the ground, biting back a hiss. "Good. But I mean about you being leader... if your going to be our leader, you have to be here when we need you the most and... you haven't been as much as you should... I know you can't control the voices but... w-we need a leader who is always there for us... if you can't stop those voices then I don't think you can be RockClan's leader..." Creekfrost kept pausing, and held his breath when he finished. He hoped he hadn't upsetted Runningstar, but Creekfrost was doing what he thought was best for the clan. ~Patchfeather~ 19:39, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun couldn't trust this she-cat just yet, he couldn't tell her that they came right from StarClan. Heck, she might not even believe him. "I'm not sure, they were just...there, in the fire."----Cloudpaw, with a gloomy look, rolled a pebble with her paw. "Yeah...I know..." she responded to her brother quietly.'Silverstar' 20:20, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask nodded, not sure if that was the truth or not. "So how was life in DawnClan?" she asked. ~Patchfeather~ 00:30, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun took in a deep breath before letting it out very slowly. "Ah, well, you know...Rosestar." The medicine cat shook his head slowly. "Basically, life consisted of daily nightmares, Rosestar's snaps, and the occasional break from it all that lasted but a few moments."'Silverstar''' 01:11, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar turned, and locked his gaze with Creekfrost. Using all his will power not to snap. The voices weren't just something he could stop! Didn't Creekfrost know that if he could, he would have stopped a long time ago? He could be just as good a leader even witht he voices. No one thought he could do anything, since he was born. His foster brother tried to get him to stay in camp, his foster sister tried to get him to leave.....his entire life people had been telling what he could and couldn't be, and he was tried of it. He could be antyhing. Then Runningstar looked at the Highstone. Without giving Creekfrost another look, and being angry with him for the first time ever, jumped up. "Cats of RockClan, gather." he said. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 10:38, August 13, 2016 (UTC) "Oh... " Hollymask thought Rosestar had been bad but.... ---- Creekfrost watched Runningstar call the meeting, he bounded over to his son Nightshade to sit next to. He could tell Runningstar was angry with him. ~Patchfeather~ 13:01, August 13, 2016 (UTC) "As all of you know, cats have been getting killed. Rumor has a cat named Luna is the killer, as well as maybe others. Before we can find out more, I have some new rules in place." Runningstar remembered the first time he sat on the highstone, he was with Waterdrop, back when Wolfstar was leade.r They got in so much trouble, and then Watterdrop ran away. So much had chaged since then. "First of all, watch all kits closely. Apprentices may only leave when really needed, and cannot battle train outside of camp. New battle training will happen in front of the warriors den. Cats may not leave camp alone, or when it is dark. At least two cats, not counting the deputy. Only leave when you raally need to, and be back within an hour time. If you are not, we will sned help. Tell the deputy where you will be going." By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 13:17, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay Category:RockClan